Baby-sitting
by Children of Summer
Summary: "Oh don't mind him kids, where are your manners Brendan Brady?" Steven passed through him into the flat, guiding the little ones to the bathroom.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Another AU-one shot. Brendan's left to look after the kids.

I hope you will enjoy it.

Reviews are gladly appreciated.

* * *

"Ste, it's an emergency, please, I don't know who else to ask?"

"Alright, I'll do that. I have no spare time, but if it's so important to you, then fine."

"Ahh, you're my salvation, thank you, see you soon."

"Aha, see you."

He's just received a very frantic telephone call from his dearest friend Lucy about baby-sitting her kids and went home just to find Brendan curled up on the sofa, sleeping. Why he always feels like the Red Hiding Hood when he walks in on Brendan Brady dreaming peacefully for about a good few hours? He snores gently, and sometimes, he smiles into his sleep, that sheepish smile. _How much he loves it!_ These moments became more regular with every new day. Fantastic, innit?

The fact that Steven loved him unconditionally and unabashedly for everything that he was, could only say about the significance of their relationship.

He made his way to the bathroom first and then few moments later, he was already sitting next to his lover, stroking his hair.

"Bren"

"Uhh?"

"I'm leaving now."

"Where?"

Didn't even look at me.

Fine.

"I'll be probably very late, so I'd left you dinner in the oven, meat apparently, as you prefer and the veg with sauce in the fridge."

Brendan grunted and kept on pretending that he's asleep.

No reply. Great. Next time you're gonna make dinner yourself.

He was already near the doorstep as he heard.

"Don't forget to text me."

Hmm. That's it. Alright, then I'd let _you _do that.

* * *

He was already knocking on the Lucy's door, when he got a message.

_You didn't text me. Where are you?_

He put the phone back in pocket and looked up at his smiling friend.

"I'm so glad you came. I thought you wouldn't make it."

"Nah, it's fine."

"So come on in then."

"Lucy I've got another idea."

"Sounds mysterious."

"Yep, it is."

He will definitely "like" it.

* * *

Steven left him all alone. What's he thinking about? He went out, without even informing him where he was going to. Now that is how things became - he was constantly worried about him.

Brendan got to his feet and took the phone from the table, typing his threats to this foolish boy.

Does he know how dangerous it is outside at this particular time?!

Ohh.

This boy is.

Utterly.

Unbelievable.

And now what? Ignored me message.

Arhh.

Fine.

He crossed the room to take the jacket, but stopped halfway as a few light knocks hit the door.

Who it could be?

"Yeah, am coming."

Brendan almost run to the door and opened it so fiercefully that the astonishment of the people who were behind it increased so fastly.

"Ah, Brendan, look at our little guests." Steven gestured at the children. "You won't let us freeze outside, will you?"

"Arh..ohh..."

"Oh don't mind him kids, where are your manners Brendan Brady?" Steven passed through him into the flat, guiding the little ones to the bathroom.

"Steven, what's going on?"

"Oh that, I'm taking kids to the bathroom so they could wash their hands." Steven smiled. "On the way home, I bought 'em an ice-cream and we played a bit, so little Johny and Caty, we've got to wash your faces as well."

"He seems to be lonely." Caty said, turning to Brendan.

Steven knew little about Brendan's childhood, but the way these conversations make him feeling, and also the way he reacted - his inner young self always sounded petulant and sad.

Their eyes locked and a pang went through Ste's chest.

"Bren, wait us, we'll be in five minutes, alright?"

He tried to sound more soft and calming. A sudden urgency to reach for Brendan and hold him was so strong.

Few minutes passed and the happy gang returned to the living room to find Brendan standing up in the same pose as they'd left him.

"Bren, are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine. It's just the-"

"We were about to bake something, do you want to join in?" Caty smiled, coming closer and wrapping her little hands around his waist.

"Yes, Ste promised us to make his favourite - the chocolate cake with vanilla sauce." Johny exclaimed, clasping his hands.

Ste saw as the blush touched Brendan's cheeks, and couldn't help but smile.

"Chocolate cake," he said, and took the little girl in his arms. "Delicious. I haven't eaten anything since this morning." Brendan grinned, looking at Ste.

"I left you dinner in the oven."

"I've had some visitors, so. Anyway, kids lets go to the kitchen, shall we?"

"Yay!" Both of them exclaimed.

"Visitors? Bren, what-"

But he was preoccupied with kids, who were absolutely astonished and already thought Brendan was a wonderful person , that they had ever seen in their life.


	2. Chapter 2

"Steven, do you mind?" Brendan narrowed his brows and handed him the pan.

"What?"

"Elaborate, please."

"Ah, they're Lucy's children. You know Lucy, I told you about her many times."

"No, you didn't."

"I did, but obviously you didn't listen."

"Oh."

"Lucy, that girl that I met two years ago in the restaurant. Don't you remember that" Steven looked at him, confused. "It was our anniversairy!"

Brendan hid his smile, and playfully hung his head in shame. Of course he remembered.

"How could you forget?!" Steven sent him that look of disbelief and shoved him lightly.

"I didn't. Honestly." Brendan was laughing so hard, and raised his both hands in a defensive way. "Oh my, what is that divine smell?" He turned his nose up theatrically.

"What are you implying?!" Steven asked with such an anger in his voice, but it was barely audible, so only the silver spoon, that he was pointing at him, could reveal his reaction.

Does he take all this seriously?

"Don't you dare take any of the ingredients on the table."

Apparently he does. Ohh Steven.

"Are you threatining me, with...the spoon? Seriously?"

"Me? Nope." Steven turned in surprise, and Brendan stepped forward.

"Alright, then tell me the rest of the story." Brendan came closer and pressed a brief firm kiss to his lips.

"I.."

"Love you too."

A tiny blush covered Ste's cheeks and he glanced at the kids to see if they were alarmed, but they didn't seem to be interested at all. Were playing with toys and smiling.

"Well, she's the good friend of me and, I can always rely on her, besides Leah and Lucas adore her." Steven rolled his eyes ."To spare your memory: she used to baby-sit them." Steven added, giving him the bowl. "And this afternoon, she asked me to look after her kids. So, I'm just returning the favour." Steven said, taking the pot with two mugs on it.

"Hmm, about the visitors. Lucas and his friend Tod came round, so."

"Oh he came?"

"Why didn't you call me or text?"

"I tried, but simply enough you were ignoring all my calls."

"I'm sorry Bren. I just completely forgot about him coming tonight."

"You should message him, he wanted to talk to you about college and football team." Brendan stroked Ste's hair and kissed his temple.

"Yes, course." Steven said, already heading to the living room.

They still were focused on their games, so that they didn't even heard him coming.

"Lovelies, here it is, the hot chocolate with bisquits."

"Yay! But what about the cake?"

"Yes! Ste, you promised!" Caty echoed her brother.

"When you're done with bisquits, come to the kitchen." He winked at them.

Steven thought this was all going to be a disaster.

* * *

Hopefully so, it wasn't. Not at all. It was, unbelievably nice. Brendan showed an unexpected interest, again, in baking and in entertaining children.

The kids were so delighted, and surprised, just as was Ste. Brendan was very enthusiastic, mixing the ingredients, that Ste gave him. He was talking about things that made kids gape, and in return they were telling him about school, their games, toys, even, hmm cartoons. From the favourite John's toy soldier to the purple Caty's dress that she was going to wear, performing a princess at the drama school. The kids were blown away by Brendan's manner of talk. They were completely under his spell, such a wonderful impression he made on them.

They finished baking and sat around the table in the living room.

"Never be scared to tell anything to your parents. Not ever. And don't be scared of the truth." Brendan said, mostly to Johny. "And look after you sister, will you?"

"Yea-yes, Brendan." John looked at him, shyly.

"You've got to be strong for your sister and your family. Don't look at the boys at school, you're good enough and you can stand up to them." Brendan bent down and whispered. "But in some, very rare ocassions, you can always tell me. But shhh." Brendan smiled and John returned the smile, shyly.

"John is very smart boy in our school, and other boys don't like it. But we love him so much."

"Hm, always remember all of the things you know that they don't." Brendan patted him on the shoulder.

The boy was so confused, apparently he was happy, but couldn't bear the amount of attention he's been given.

He embraced Brendan so tightly and buried his little head in Brendan's chest.

"Thank you." Johny said and started crying.

To calm him, Brendan took him in his arms and sat on the nearest armchair. The boy pressed his thin body to Brendan's tightly, as Brendan started stroking his hair, back humming some melodies. They sat like that for about an hour, while Caty was showing Ste the photographs.

"Well," announced Steven, clearing his throat. "I think it's time for bed."

"Will you tell us a bedtime story, Brendan?" Caty asked, curiously.

"I..uh."

"Yes, Brendan, please?" begged Johny.

"Good," said Steven, and stood. "You've got to surprise them more."

Steven knew it was a good idea. Brendan was a very good story-teller, despite all his efforts to prove otherwise. Besides, he's got some things to do and of course to do the washing-up, the later Brendan despised more than anything from the long list of daily routine 'to do'.

Steven was in the kitchen by the moment when Brendan and the kids fled to the bedroom. He rinsed off plates and spoons and went to them check if everything was alright. He stopped at the doorstep, as he heard Brendan's murmur. He decided to stay where he was and started listening tentatively to him. Obviously Brendan started with the Beauty and the Beast and the last one Steven couldn't recognise. Eventually, the story must have ended as the murmur ended, and Steven decided to enter.

To his complete astonishment he found Brendan sound asleep on the bed, a small child snuggled on each side of him. He looked so peaceful and happy, not to say adorable. But yes. Adorable. He watched them for about a minute and then left to his bedroom.

Brendan followed him out two hours later, collapsed on the bed, rolling onto Steven's side and pulling him to lie next to him. "It was fantastic."

"Was it? I think you were fantastic." Steven whispered.

"Hmm."

"What was the last fairy tale about?"

"Ah this one? So you're telling me you were listening in on?"

Steven mumbled something as 'yes' and Brendan continued. "Well, it was a story about a young prince, who was turned into a white bear and forced to live alone in the castle in the north. And how one day he met the person, who managed to break the enchantment and save the beast. Cured his heart. He fell in love with that person and when they were torn apart, he followed the love of his entire life. Whenever they were and how hard people were trying to separate them, eventually they found their way back into each other's lives.

Steven replied with a snore, and Brendan stroked a hand through his hair, pressed lips to his neck and let him sleep.

_Always._


End file.
